For Those We Have Lost
by Polar Bear 084
Summary: The Doctor's best friend has sided with the enemy to ensure The Doctor pays for his crimes. He is against his greatest enemy, his oldest friend, and his darkest moment. Things have never looked worse.  Third in the Horizon Series
1. Traffic

**A/N: Hello again! :D I know this is along time after New Years but I just had such an amazing time with my girlfriend... She left me reeling :) Anyway this picks up from where I last left off, with The Doctor in grave peril and no-one to help. I hope you find it worth the wait and please review :D**

**P.S: If you have never read any of my works before then you might want to read "Chime in the Night" and "The Endless War" before you read this as this is third in my "Horizon" series :) I hope you enjoy them all :D Happy reading :D**

For Those We Have Lost

Chapter One: Traffic

For cleared his throat. "I, The For of Galifrey-"

"For don't do this!" The Doctor called, standing up again and glaring at the communicator.

"do hereby take upon myself the solemn duty,"

"For stop!" he cried in desperation, attacking the door again with his fist.

"in rightful place of the Grand High Councillor, of carrying out the laws of time and space."

"For please!" He stopped pounding the door, sliding down the frame again to kneel infront of it, his hands still upon the ice cool metal. For was starting the manipulation. He was alone, without help, without friends, being trialed and executed for a crime that he knew he couldn't run from forever. "I'm sorry."

"So am I Doctor," For said, clearing his throat of the tears. "So am I. The Doctor, you are hereby charged with the genecide of the Darlek race and the destruction of your own people, friends and family. How do you plead?"

"Guilty," The Doctor whispered, his fingers clenching into a tight ball, as he gave it up.

"Then I sentence you to erasure from time and space, and I pledge to undo the crimes that you have commited until my dying breath. Goodbye my friend. I wish there was another way, but you brought this upon yourself. You murdered us all."

The Doctor knew this was the end. His fixed point of death at Silencio Lake didn't matter is he was completely erased from time. Killed by his own friend, which was exactly what he had already done, to everyone he'd ever loved or cared for.

"I know," he muttered, his head flat against the cold vibrating tile. "I know."

That was when he heard a second buzz, a louder, stronger buzz that swelled to a crackle and then it cut off completely with a _crack_. The Doctor lifted his head slightly and saw a pair of brown leather boots, scuffed and well-worn standing infront of him.

Attached to these boots were a pair of jeans, a brown belt with a leather holster and then a white shirt and a denim jacket over that. That was when he saw her soft but alert features and her massive amounts of curled, blond(-ish) hair. "Hello Sweetie."

The Doctor scrambled to his feet and looked her up and down incredulously. "And what time do you call this?" She linked arms with him and laughed, hanging from his stiff frame.

"Sorry dear, the traffic was _terrible!_" And with that she pressed a button and they vanished, The Doctor wincing as time and space warped around him and the room disappeared from view.

**A/N: Short huh? Well I'll upload the next chapter right after this one then :P I have been gone awhile :) But The Doctor is safe though :D For now... but his hardest fight is just beginning.**


	2. A Slight Reprive

**A/N: Well here's the second chapter :D I hope the first one had you wanting more and that this one delivers too :) Please review and don't forget that if this is the first one of my chapter's you've read, you might want to read "Chime in the Night" and "The Endless War" first :) I hope you like it :D**

For Those We Have Lost

Chapter Two: A Slight Reprive

Alarms. Loud ones. They were blaring, ringing, throughout the cold dank corridors, bouncing from wall to wall, bar to bar and into their ears. A split second later and vison turned back on, as they were thrown into the room, The Doctor hitting his shin on the frame of the bed.

"Ooooh!" he cried, twisting his neck sharply and allowing it to snap all the way through his spine. "I hate travelling space-hopper!" As he started to stretch his arms, River ran from the cell and picked up the phone that hung from the wall.

"Oh boys, please I'm back now! Exactly how long were you intending to keep everyone awake?" She turned and winked at The Doctor, who was still stretching and grumbling. "Get some rest, I'm back in my cell." The alarm stopped and she rested the phone back in its cradle, walking back over to The Doctor. "So my Love, the neighbours causing a fuss again?" She sat on the edge of the bed while The Doctor looked causously at her.

"Where have you come from?" He asked, taking in the revolver in its holster and the dust on her boots. "America?"

"Those eyes don't miss much do they?" She said grinning before winking at him and lowering her voice. "But I preffer it that way."

"I thought you might," he returned, but he couldn't find it in himself to match her flirting right now. "Do you know about-?"

"Yes," she said, looking away. "I know where you just came from. _Who_ you just came from."

"They managed to reach you then?" The Doctor muttered, also unable to look at her. It had suddenly become really cold in that cell.

"Oh yes, the TARDIS re-routed their call to me like you knew it would. I didn't think you trusted anyone with your psychic paper?"

"The situation called for it and besides, Rory was clever enough not to say anything when I shook his hand." The Doctor sighed, before walking over and kneeling before her. "River I need a favour. Please, please I know you usually have fore-knowledge and I need to know any of it now."

"You know I can't-"River started, but The Doctor stood back up, his voice suddenly thunderous.

"Yes I know, but I need your help! I'm always there for you when you need me! The Byzantium, The Pandorica, Demons Run, America! Everytime you've ever needed me all you had to do was ask!" His voice lost all momentum and he turned back to face River, tears beginning to run down his cheek. "Please River. I need to know. He's my friend."

River moved over to him and gently rubbed the tear away, her face uncharacteristicly solemn. "You cannot go back my Love. Please don't go back." The Doctor's jaw set, his hands clenched at his sides.

"That bad?"

"You bet," she sniffed, backing away to sit on her cold bed. She threw the Vortex Manipulator to him, a grin barely slipping into being. "Go and be brilliant." The Doctor grinned ,strapping it to his wrist. He was just frowning at the journey ahead when River called his attention back. "Doctor?" He looked up, eyes flicking back down as though awkward when she walked over to him and kissed him softly.

She pulled away and muttered "cheated alittle there but who's counting?", before fixing The Doctor with a kind and concerned look, the one he knew was always bad news. "You must be strong Doctor," she said, her voice quivering. "No matter who it is, or what happens, you must remember your duty as a Time-Lord. You must never forget who you are, what I love you for."

"Okay," he said quietly. She glared at him. "Alright I promise!" he said loudly. Then he sighed, composed himself and smiled, before whispering one last word to her. "Geronimo."

He winked and disappeared into time and space.

**A/N: I know the last two chapters have been kind of short but don't worry, they will become longer :P Please review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can :D **


	3. Round Trip

**A/N: Next chapter! :) I hope this one lives up to your expectations as well :) Also you may have noticed that I've changed the title :P Well the old title "A Tale of Two Hearts" wasn't working for what this whole episode was about so I changed it to "For Those We Have Lost" :) Please let me know which one you like more :D And also I would love to hear what you think of either this story, chapter or anything you have to say about my writing :) I'm always trying to improve and I'd love your thoughts on how I could do that :)**

For Those We Have Lost

Chapter Three: Round Trip

BANG!

Kreystel jumped. It was bad enough that she had the floating remains of what was once a beautiful planet hanging around her head, but also the station seemed intent on making the loudest, scariest noises possible. Add to that the fact that this was her first assignment, and it was on Platform One, renowned throughout the sector as the place where the last human finally succumbed to her lust for never-ending life, and she had just about every reason to quit now and sign back up as a labourer in the fields of Crespallion.

There was another _crash_, and this time the grip on her pri-spanner tightened. She stood up, slowly edging closer to the store cupboard, from where another _clang_ enemated. Pri-spanner raised, she placed her hand on the pad, typing the number in quietly. The door slid open and she launched herself forwards, a cry sounding that was mirrored by the thing, if not in such a strong way.

"Ahhh!" The thing in the closet fell backwards over a bucket, crashing to the ground with a groan. Kreystel looked at him, taking in the tweed jacket with patched elbows, the strange red bow-tie and the hair that looked like it belonged on the end of a mop. She lowered the spanner and rushed over to him.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she cried, helping him up. "I didn't mean to-" then she remembered the rule and silenced herself, standing back watching, with some amusement, as he sorted himself out. It was only when he was straightening his bow-tie that he realised she was there.

"Hello there," he said, looking at her with a grin. "Sorry about that, manipulator never did like listening to me, and it has this strange affection for store cupboards" he muttered, glaring at the brown device strapped around his wrist. When he didn't hear a reply he looked away from the device at the short, blue humanoid by the door. "Oh of course you're Crespallion!" he cried, messing with his hair now, "don't worry you'll always have my permission to speak! Love a Crespallion," he said, grinning foolishly. "Don't ever get into a who-can-be-silent-the-longest competition with one though," he muttered as an after though. "You can lose a lot of good biscuits that way."

Kreystel smiled, slightly bemused by this person's weird rantings. "Thank you Sir," she said anyway, bowing gently.

"And please don't call me sir," the man cried exasperatedly, "The Doctor is fine." She waited for the strangest Doctor she'd ever seen to finish adjusting himself, and then stepped out of the cupboard, allowing him to do the same before closing it behind him.

The Doctor looked around the echoing hall, with its black pillars and jaw-dropping view of fire and stone, floating just outside. "It's been a long time," he muttered to himself. But before he threatened to disappear into the deep recesses of his memory, he span around, his usual energetic side beginning to regain its stride. "So," he said, swinging over to the open control panel that Kreystel had been dismantling, "beginning the deconstruction?"

"Yes Sir," she said and noticed The Doctor cringe slightly, although he continued to scrutinize the panel in silence. "There's a team of twenty of us here, each on a different section, I'm on the shields and main hall. There will be another twenty arriving next week."

"Good," he muttered standing up, patting himself down. That was when he remembered that Rory still had his psychic paper. He turned to face Kreystel, smiling. "I'm one of the visitors to the platform, I think you might have me on some kind of list?"

Kreystel pulled her PDA from her pocket, consulting it. "The Doctor?" He nodded. "Ah yes here you are, The Doctor and his plus one?" The Doctor's insides squirmed. So long ago.

"Yes but you see there's been a mishap," The Doctor said, thinking fast. "My plus one managed to get onto the last transport out of here but unfortunately I missed it, and I've been wandering around here since."

Kreystel looked at the odd man questioningly. "But that was two months ago."

The Doctor just grinned, before flipping out his screwdriver and starting to figure out a plan. "Yeah, it's been terrible trying to find food." The Doctor paused suddenly and turned to Kreystel. "You don't have any Jammie Dodgers do you?" She shook her head, confused. "Ah well," sighed The Doctor, "guess I'll have to go without then. Why can't I wind up in a place with a bountiful supply of Jammie Dodgers? Just once?"

Kreystel followed him as he scaned the walls with his weird contraption, casting a eerie green light over the already eerie station. "So what are you going to do? Like I said the next spaceship isn't arriving for another week, and I'm sorry but even then you can just hitch a ride home." Then The Doctor began to pull open the wall, exposing countless wires and pipes. "What are you doing!"

"I'm helping!"

"No! The station needs to be deconstructed in an ordered way, not just torn apart!" The Doctor stopped, thinking hard.

"Sorry what was your name?"

"Kreystel, Sir."

"And you said that we have a week yes?"

"Yes Sir." He strode back to the panel she'd been disasembelling, beginning to change things and swtich things as fast as he could, before standing up and looking at Kreystel with a spark lighting his eyes and a grim slash of determination set on his lips, almost all that he had left.

"Then we might just have enough time."

* * *

><p>Kreystel, for what could well have been the hundreth time that week, entered the main hall of Platform One and thought only one thing. "I'm definitely getting fired."<p>

"Oh it'll be fine!" The Doctor's voice echoed out from the middle of a very large amount of wires. "You couldn't pass me my sonic screwdriver could you?"Kreystel sighed, picking up the device and passing it through the nest. She heard its characteristic whinning and then saw The Doctor emerge with a grin on his face.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because I need a lift home!" He said, grinning. She looked anxiously at the extortionate amount of mess that surrounded her, wires hanging from the ceiling and growing out from under the floor panels. "Didn't I mention why you don't have to worry?"

Kreystel massaged her forehead with her fingers, sighing deeply. "Yes you have Sir but I still don't understand." She looked up expecting to see The Doctor frustrated that she hadn't understood yet, but he actually just looked upset. Not angry, just doubting his own ability to explain it instead. He was such a strange being, Kreystel doubted she'd ever understand him or anything he told her. Never-the-less she sat down on the floor to listen as he began to explain the whole operation to her. Again.

"Right, basically there is a transdimesional time-machine out there," The Doctor said, pointing through the walls of the station to the asteroid field and boiling sun. "I'm using this," he patted the manipulator thingy that had all the wires feeding into it, "to draw it out of its defense mechanism and then use it myself." Kreystel was still confused.

"But why can't you just go out there and get it? We had a shuttle you know."

The Doctor looked over to her and shook his head, now attempting to dig his way into and set of wires. "It's complicated, but basically the machine is just out of conventional technologies reach." He disappeared under the floor but his muffled voice continued babbling. "Luckily I have the vortex manipulator, which is slightly similar," The Doctor paused, and shuddered at the comparison before continuing, "and I also have a great space station to channel the field through."

Kreystel nodded. "Right, so you're using Platform One to find your ship?"

The Doctor paused for a moment, contemplated arguing the 'your' part but thought it wasn't worth it. "Yes I am. The statis field will draw it out like poison from a wound. You see, the field will stop time for everything inside, meaning that the repit loop that For created will be rendered usless, because his TARDIS can't flit between two seconds if the seconds are stopped at exactly the right moment." Kreystel murmered her agreement, even though she was now even more lost than before. "And don't worry," The Doctor reassured her, "I'll make sure that you're back on track before you know it."

"I hope so Sir," she muttered, "because the shuttle will be here tomorrow."

There was a long silence, only broken by the occasional "ow!" from The Doctor or _crack _from the wiring. Eventually The Doctor cried "done!", pulling himself from the floor and grinning triumphantly.

That was when an alarm sounded throughout the station, causing Kreystel to jump to her feet and consult her PDA. "Sir something unknown is approaching the station! I can't even figure out- what _is_ that?" The Doctor, however, already knew what was happening.

"My timeline's catching up with me!" he cried, racing out of the door and down the corridor, Kreystel atempting to keep up, calling after him.

"What are you talking about! And could you slow down Sir I'm not exactly as tall as you are!"

"Because I've managed to get For's TARDIS, and because I'll be using it against him, he's come back from my new timeline's future to try and stop me from getting it in the first place!"

"But I thought you said it was your's Sir! Did I just help you break into someone else's property Sir?"

The Doctor skidded round the corner down the other end of the corridor with a resounding "No! Of course not!" That was when he figured out what the For must be using. "Hey that's _my_ TARDIS!" He shouted to nobody in particular, running off again, a fury pounding in his chest, pushing him faster as he raced to stop The For from reaching his own TARDIS. He could see the door to the shield room now. Locked.

No time to lose he pulled the sonic from his pocket, the door sliding open as he launched himself through it with a frustrated yell. He didn't even stop to think, plowing through the gaps in two of the three giant fans that kept Platform One cool, but that was as far as he got.

For must have hacked the station's computer, because the final fan sped up to incredible speeds, and he heard the supports creaking under the unbelievable strain, the two behind him doing the same, threatening to break away from their supports and end his fight. He was trapped.

Then hearing the yell from Kreystel, who had finally caught up and grabbed hold of the lever that slowed them down, although they were still revolving at far toog reat a speed, a strange sense of deja vu swept over him. The Doctor closed his eyes, breathing deeply before taking one final step and lunging forwards , grasping the leve and yelling, for the second time in his life in that exact spot, "Raise shields!"

He felt the very platform shake beneath him as it strained and groaned under the immense pressure the advanced technology was forcing it through, but barely a second later he knew the shield had worked. He sighed as The For's roar of anger rippled between them.

"I'm sorry For." The Doctor turned around and made his way back to Kreystel, slowly but surely. She looked up at the strange man, seeing a very different side to him; a darker, lonlier side. She decided it didn't suit him, it made him look old, ancient even.

She tried to lighten the mood. "You promise you'll be back before the shuttle arrives Sir? We have quite the mess to clean up."

The Doctor smiled slightly. "Of course I will. Time-machine remember? And don't worry about For, he can't get in unless he can crack the code I've placed on the manipulator and considering it's an eternity code, as human's call it... you'll be okay until I return."

Kreystel was surprised to find herself believing this Doctor, he didn't seem like the kind of person who wanted anyone to get hurt. The Doctor looked Kreystel in the eye, that same spark she saw a week ago glinting there now, even if it was slightly marred by sadness.

"Now Kreystel, my brilliant blue friend, where's that shuttle? I've got a TARDIS to reclaim."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D Please review if there's anything you want to tell me (good or bad :P) and don't forget to say which title you prefer :) Thanks for reading and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can :) Thanks again! :D**

**P.S: I just reviewed this chapter and discovered a few things that didn't work so I changed them :P I would really like to know what you think about my writing, anything that I might need to improve or anything you like even (although those are probably few and far between :P) Also I would love to know how you feel about The For arriving straight after The Doctor completes the field to stop him... does that work/ make sense? Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this and my other stories :)**


	4. Type FourtyFour

**A/N: Hello again! :D New chapter for you to devour :) I would really be grateful if someone could review by the way :P I'd really like to know what works or what doesn't or what could work better... just anything! :D Don't be shy, stay annonymous if you want :) But I would like to know what you think :) But whether you review or not... I hope you enjoy :)**

For Those We Have Lost

Chapter Four: Type Fourty-Four

The Doctor sighed, internally cursing his position. As it turns out, Kreystel wasn't qualified to fly the shuttle, and had to ask one of her co-workers to help them out. However, this one was a little less trusting, and had demanded to know exactly what was going on before he helped. The Doctor had been left with no choice but to explain everything... almost everything.

A voice sounded from the cabin. Muffled by the thick steel door, The Doctor could only pick out a few words. "Why - we -ing? Who - is -h-?" Another voice replied, but The Doctor couldn't make that one out at all. Kreystel entered from the cockpit, her blue face worried.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing? From what you've told me this doesn't actually belong to you Sir. I don't mean to be intruding but I wouldn't want to have helped you steal something from some helpless person." The ship bounced roughly, sending The Doctor carrering into the nearby wall, his head whacking into the corner of the box containing the emergency provisions incase they ended up stranted out in space.

It didn't help his already foul mood. "Could you tell your friend to be a little... more... careful!" he said, shouting the last few words in the direction of the cockpit. Kreystel, smiled despite herself. The Doctor was excentric there was no denying that.

_Well it hurt! Do you know how pointy those cabinets are? I swear they have some kind of grudge against me! And to top it off, I was in a shuttle going to steal my best friends TARDIS to stop him stealing mine so I could stop him from killing me!_

Yeah... you have had better days. Doctor?

_Hm?_

How did you manage to go along with it so easily? How did you just pick yourself up, dust yourself off and then go to fight your best friend? Didn't you think there was anyway of reaching him, of making him understand?

_Yes I did, and I was going to either get him to understand or die trying. He was my friend... I wasn't going to let Darleks have control over him._

I paused the playback for a moment, looking at the man's solemn face and the sparkling in the corner of his eye. "Of all the things you were expecting," I said quietly, realizing this for the first time since we'd begun scribing this tale, "this was the last thing you thought would come up."

The Doctor smiled, running the back of his hand across his cheek, sniffing greatly. "No... it was exactly what I thought would happen. I was just kidding myself that maybe... maybe he'd react differently."

"I'm sure if he knew more, he'd have forgiven you. I know I do." The Doctor grinned, his goofier smile replacing the sombre one.

"Thanks Alex, but I deserved everything he threw at me. I should have tried to find another way... I should have tried harder." I stood there for a moment, the sheer amount of guilt this most benevolent of beings felt over doing what nobody else could have... what was better for the rest of the universe, not just himself. It was sad.

Truly sad.

"Shall we carry on?" he said, attempting to shrug the moment off. I wordlessly agreed, flicking the machine back on.

The Doctor looked Kreystel right in the eyes. "You saw how the man attacked this station. Trust me, we're not stealing from some helpless person. I'm fighting to ensure the survival of more than just myself, so please: trust me." Kreystel nodded, and as she did the ship jumped again, a strange hissing sounding from the air-lock as the spaceship docked with a spacestation, For's chameleaoned TARDIS. "I'll be right back" The Doctor said, hoping that really would be the case. "Don't worry," he reassured as he opened the air lock and the room was blasted by the cooler air as it blew into the confined space, "you'll be safe here."

"Don't forget about the mess Sir. We need to do something about that as soon as possible."

The Doctor smiled, musing. "Tidy up as soon as possible... the amount of times my mother said that to me," and then he ducked with a grin through the airlock, sealing it behind him. He was faced with The For's TARDIS doors, thick, ugly, steel blocks that barred his way inside. He thought back to the days of the war, an the times that he had ended up inside For's TARDIS. How did he open it?

The Doctor opened his eyes to find himself inside, at the console. But how? "Of course!" he cried, slapping himself on the forehead, "For doesn't bother with any kind of key or code. He just trusts you to know who to open to." He looked the console up and down thinking about how a TARDIS' matrix exists, at every point in time and space. "Then why did you open to me?" he muttered, knowing what For's TARDIS knows about him.

He paced to the entrance of For's TARDIS, sitting down heavily upon the sofa that stood to the side of it, gazing around at the very familiar room.

The walls of this desktop were, non-existant. It seemed to go on forever. What went on forever with the walls was the scenery, the lushious fields of red grass and tree's with ochre leaves upon them, wafting in the wind. Even the sofa he was currently sitting on was a part of the landscape, seeming to rise from the ground as if it was grown. The center console rose from the ground as though made from rock, with the levers and dials and switches seemingly carved into, or out of, it.

He knew that stone, it was what marked their playground, where the four of them had spent every day possible, all the way up to their final days on those fields. It was almost possible to see them there, him sitting back confidently against the nearby tree, The For normally atop the rock, either to beat The Master in some kind of challenge or to try to gain The Protector's attention, who would always be laughing at their efforts from either the bottom of that rock or the middle of the clearing and finally The Master, normally devising some sort of intelligent way to make the most of those hours together.

The Doctor found himself standing up and actually walking forwards, the child within him still pleading for those days back. He stopped himself, grasping hold of his hair and bending over double in an agonized roar.

"Stop!" He shouted, collapsing to his knees and pounding the computerized dirt and grass. "Please stop." He felt a change occur around him, a shimmer, and when he opened his eyes again he saw exactly what he was expecting, just a center console, the engines and the sofa. Nothing more. "Thank you," he muttered, regaining himself with a shake of his head and a defiant "I've got to get a hold of myself. I can't let how personal this is affect my judgement. I have a duty to uphold. I'm sorry," he muttered, patting the console softly. He heard a _whump_ from behind and swiveled around quickly to find the culprit.

The culprit was the sofa, the back of which had fallen backwards, creating a completely flat surface. The Doctor's face lit up brightly, his grin now stretching from ear to ear. "Wow."

And with that he started to race around his friend's TARDIS, the old desktop slowly coming back as The Doctor's glee spread throughout the TARDIS matrix. He continued spinning and whizzing as they took of, the TARDIS complaining loudly at the still initiated handbrake, while The Doctor kept shouting and whooping, a mixture of delight and disbelief at his brand new discovery.

"A sofa... that's also a bed! Incredible!"

**A/N: Another chapter gone :( But another one arriving soon :) Please review and please let me whatever you want to tell me :) Thanks for reading :D**


	5. Thieved Again

**A/N: Another chapter! :D Things start becoming more complicated now (what with two TARDISes and two Time-Lords) so it may get confusing :S If it does please contact me and let me know and I'll try to make the chapter make more (or at least some) sense :P Enjoy! :)**

For Those We Have Lost

Chapter Five: Thieved Again

The For's TARDIS slowly crept into being in the skies above Skaro, while the crazy man within, still reeling from his discovery of a sofa-bed, looked out of the doors of what was still a space station, as he orbited the planet.

He'd gone back to before he and For had arrived, intending to lie in wait until he can re-thieve his TARDIS when they landed. He closed the doors slowly, running back to the console, twigs snapping under his feet. and pulling a section of the stone panel away, beginning the tinkerings he was so well known for.

In about half an hour, he'd deactivated the chamealeon curcuit, changed his mind, re-initiated it so as not to upset For, and to sneak past him easier, and had also created his own version of the invisibility generator, using less energy and lasting longer, thanks to the more advanced technology of the Type 44. "Sorry, but my TARDIS is still better," he said, patting the console again. He stood up, straightening his bow tie in the reflective surface of the engine and noticing a flat rock that lay not too far away from the console, as though it had been thrown there after For had finished using it for whatever purpose it fulfilled.

He strolled over to it, picking it up to find a screen on the underside of it. "Oh the scanner!" The Doctor cried, as though it should have been obvious. He smiled, laughing quietly muttering "For, you genius! It's a tablet!" as he brought it over to the sofa, that he'd left as a bed, and sat down.

He looked blankly at the screen, just thinking about wanted to see the outside of the TARDIS and there it was. He frowned. "All a bit too modern for me," he muttered darkly, placing it down on the sofa and going to land the TARDIS. "There are no knob or dials or interesting green lights," he looked at the console, scanning over it with his eyes again. "No staballizers, although I guess I just can't turn them off." He rested his hand on the nearest stone lever. "Old girl," he said with a sigh, engaging the now silent engines with a _click_, "the sooner I get you back the better."

The TARDIS materialized in the middle of the empty Darlek warehouse, the charred walls and ceilings allowing parts of the blood red sky to illuminate the vast, empty room. A man stuck his head out of the door, looking around at the charred walls before turning back into the invisible shell and saying "Why would the _Darleks_ fight a civil war? They're all identical, how could they find any difference to fight about?"

"Mutations can spread," another voice murmered. "One mutates and soon you have a whole leigion of rouge Darleks on your doorstep."

"Atleast they'll be distracted," the first one replied, stepping out and waiting for the other one to lock the TARDIS before heading slowly and carefully towards the door on the nearby wall. "You don't think it was the recreation of Skaro that mutated them do you?"

The other man peered around the remains of the steel door, that appeared to have been blown open. "I think, _that_ is what we need to find out." He ducked through the door and the first man followed closely behind.

Across the other side of the warehouse, a man stepped out of thin air onto the cool ground, along with another from the corner. They were identical to the ones that just left, if a little more tired. "For," the first new man said, his hair swishing over one-side of his head, his eyes fixed intently upon the second new man in the corner of the warehouse.

"Doctor," he replied, both beginning to walk towards each other and the invisible machine their younger selves had just left. "I like the work you've done on my TARDIS," he continued, smiling slightly. "I'd never have thought to _create_ my own invisibility generator."

"Anytime," The Doctor said, his own smile beginning to grow, but neither conveyed much happiness. They both did exactly the opposite of what a smile was designed to do, enemating hate and a cool anger. "I want my TARDIS back," The Doctor muttered softly, dangerously confident. For looked to the one between them that they had begun to circle, and then one he'd just stepped out of.

"Which one?" For grinned. "There are two here, and a third if you'd just want to thieve mine again."

"I want mine thank you." For played with his ring as they circled, side-stepping like two characters from a cowboy movie.

"Yeah a problem with that," For objected, both Lord's eyes fickering between each other and the three machines that stood in the room, "you are no Time-Lord. No TARDIS belongs to a being that isn't, or does not deserve to be, a Time-Lord. And as the last real Time-Lord left, I'm re-thieving my TARDIS, and I've already confiscated your's."

The Doctor saw a glimpse of sadness in The For's eyes, but then it vanished, replaced by determination, fueled by what the ring on his finger symbolised. But the rest of the Universe came first. "Sorry For. I can't allow that to happen," he growled.

They continued to cirle, step by causous step. An explosion sounded in the background and both Time-Lords struck forward at the exact same time, reaching for The Doctor's TARDIS. But the moment they moved, there was a flash of light and eight bronze domed shapes appeared infront of them, completely surrounding the TARDIS and aiming at the two of them.

"Woah!" For's momentum caused him to fall backwards to the floor, where he scrambled to stand back up, and ran for the TARDIS The Doctor had used to get there, as it was now behind him.

There were numerous and varying pitches of "Exterminate the False's Advocate!" shouted as the Daleks behind him fired, twice hitting his TARDIS but mostly missing, as the TARDIS' doors opened welcomingly and The For hurled himself inside, disappearing instantly.

While all this had been going on The Doctor had been discreetly stepping in the direction of his TARDIS, the one The For had used to get there. But then, the moment the Daleks turned towards him it evaporated, it's time-stream unraveling before his very eyes. "Argh of course!" The Doctor called, spinning around to face the Daleks, still descreetly moving backwards. "Re-thieved by you lot! Still at least For doesn't have her."

"Doctor?" One of the Daleks said, its gun aimed square at his chest. "Should we exterminate?" it asked, as though unsure of what to do next.

"Oh don't you start!" The Doctor yelled, ducking though the door he had just watched himself go down and running hard. He sprinted around four corners, through a small conduction system and then down a lift to the transport tunnel, finding a gap in the wall and sliding in, his breath falling heavy upon his hands as he held his head in them.

He had no TARDIS, no friends and he was now trapped on his greatest enemy's, greatest stronghold. He sighed, standing up and moving back out into the main tunnel. If he had no way of getting his TARDIS back for now, he'd just have to make do with what he had. He shuddered at the idea, but it was his only option.

He put his best thinking cap on, which was red with a black tassel in case you were wondering, and began sneaking through the Dalek stronghold, his mind racing to come up with any kind of plan.

**A/N: Hey there! :D I hope this chapter worked well are you aren't too bemused by what just occurred :S If you are just let me know and I'll try to sort it out :) The next chapter might take a while... staging a two way fight between Time-Lords is really really tricky :S But I'll try my best :D See you then :)**


	6. Lord

**A/N: New chapter is up! :D But how will The Doctor fair without a TARDIS, against two armies of Daleks and his best friend? Lets find out... (As a side note, the title is supposed to be _ _ _ _-Lord but the site keeps changing it in the chapter view.)**

**P.S: I've just realized that hardly anyone has read this story? Is it my terrible staging? A rubbish plot? Bad dialouge? Please, I really want to improve my writing in any way I can and I would love to hear your thoughts :) Thanks, Poli Bear.**

**P.P.S: By the way, not many of you seem to be reading "The Endless War"? It is the second in the series (and this is the third) and is the imminent precursor to this one so if you haven't read it yet it might be a good idea :P And if you have, then I'll allow you to get on with reading this one :)**

For Those We Have Lost

Chapter Six: _ _ _ _-Lord

The Doctor had a problem. He now had no TARDIS, For had his own and the Daleks had his surrounded, which meant he was having to dodge Darleks, both old and new, along with his best friend, who could materialise out of thin air with the perfect solution to kill him. Also his thinking cap, not actually being a material cap, just ended up being a disappointment. "I miss my fez," he'd muttered, catching his hand attempting to reach for his beloved piece of headgear.

Even so, he had returned back up to surface level in the lift and was now creeping along gingerly, his fingers clenching his scrrewdriver tightly. He also had the problem that his and For's slightly younger selves were scampering around this same compound, going about their buisness blissfully unaware of what was going on around them. How could he have missed _this?_

As he was making his way past another corner, he heard his own voice coming from nearby. "No! No no no no no no no!" He flattened agaist the wall and saw himself rocket past, heading, if he remebered correctly which he usually did, towards the databank that For was in. But even though he knew where his previous self was about to end up, he knew he couldn't save himself from For's trap... that was a paradox that would end this fight in a loss for everybody.

So instead of demolishing the walls of time, he had a better idea, but he couldn't say he enjoyed it anymore than the last. Instead of going where younger him was about to go, he could go where he'd just come from. The Dalek research laboratory, where that monstrosity lay. He gently crept around the corner, before leaping into the lift he'd just left open and sonicing the doors shut. The lift began to descend slowly, and The Doctor tired to come to terms with what he was planning.

The lift doors opened onto the cold stone hallway, lit only by the light enemating from within the lift, so when The Doctor stepped out of the lift which shut behind him, he was plunged into darkness. He pulled out his sonic, using it as a light but wincing as its shrill ring echoed throughout the tunnel, but that was soon drowned out by the sounds of another battle, this time within the tunnels themselves, the cries and blasts echoing wildly around him.

_Which way are they not in?_ The Doctor mused, but he knew that didn't really matter. He was heading for their research laboratory, and that was on his left. At a loss he went left, and sighed with relief when the noises slowly began to subside into the background. Not long later and he was left with the occasional chilling breeze and the constant whistle of his screwdriver, but every now and then there was a loud mechanized scream that had The Doctor jumping out of his skin, usually hitting his head in the process.

He'd just leapt for the fourth time, and was in the process of having a silent tantrum, when he finally saw the faint glow of a domed switch. "Finally," he muttered, his eyes watering, as he walked towards the door.

He was standing beside it, his screwdriver placed firmly upon the switch, when his resolve wavered. He knew what was behind this door, what it meant For had done, how far he had gone. Opening this door would be accepting that, and there would be no turning back. This door was what lay between him, and the realism of what had to be done to his best friend. He took a deep, shuddering breath and opened the door.

He was met with same unbearable sight.

Wires clung to the ceiling and floor, completely covering both and leading from endless storage banks into two cylindrical objects, that had erupted from both as well. Red sparks of electricity shot between them, there was always atleast one between them, and at the bottom of the grounded cylinder he noticed he could see a console that looked strangely familiar.

"My TARDIS," he muttered, his eyes welling up, his grip on his sonic tightening. "For! What have you done!"

"I've done what you forced me to do," a voice replied and For stepped out from behind the console, fingers running along the rim. He looked at The Doctor, his eyes forlorn and then pulled a modified Darlek weapon from behind his back, aiming it at his former friend.

The Doctor instinctively raised his sonic. "What is that supposed to mean?"

For didn't reply, his face set. "How old are you?"

"It's rude to ask someone their age." For's lips twitched, but it quickly returned to an expresionless line.

"How old are you?" The Doctor sighed, but didn't lower his sonic.

"Nine-hundred and eight."For twitched and then burst into laughter, but it wasn't like usual laughter. It was desperate, distorted... chilling.

"Nine hundred and eight!" His laughter cut of abruptly, the gun relocating its target. "Do you know how old she was when you murdered us!" His tone was sharp. The Doctor remained stoic, unmoving. "Answer me Doctor!"

"For please," The Doctor muttered, his eyes finding For's, attempting to convey every moment of guilt and pain that he'd felt over that day, but For cut him off.

"She was a hundred and ninety-four!" he shouted, brandishing the gun at The Doctor, "a hundred and ninety-four! She'd barely lived Doctor and you killed her!"

"I had no choice!" The Doctor roared back, losing his own cool now. "You weren't there in the later days of the war! You didn't see what happened!"

Suddenly The For was taken aback, rocking backwards, his composure lost. "What do you mean I wasn't there?" Then his anger came flooding back, his rage pulsing through the finger that was wrapped around the trigger. "What did you kill me beforehand! Murder me when my back was turned?"

"No For I-"

"This is why I brought myself here, _this_ is why I dragged Skaro from the Time-Lock and me along with it! I couldn't let this go, I can not let you get away with this Doctor! You're no Time-Lord! You're barely even humanoid."

The Doctor stood frozen, his sonic still aimed at For's chest. "You did all this?"

"Yes Doctor. I did. I used both our TARDISes to break through what remains of the Time-Lock and bring Skaro here, and I followed in it's wake, unintentionally sealing it up afterwards, all to make sure you can't hurt anyone else."

"But that's impossible," The Doctor muttered, finally regaining his higher motor functions. "The Time-Lock can't just be broken like that, it's the result of countless paradoxes, not some bycicle padlock!"

"I don't know it was already weak, all I did was work on a weak point!" The Doctor hadn't been expecting that.

"You didn't weaken the Time-Lock?" His completely lowered his sonic, For doing the same.

"No I just dragged Skaro through it." The Doctor's mind was racing. If For hadn't weakened the Time-Lock then what, or who, had? Then he became very aware how they'd both lowered their guard. Knowing that For would soon realize the same thing, he planned his actions quickly. The way For must have calibrated their TARDISes meant it was terribly close to what The Doctor needed. He just had to find the right setting-

That was when For's mind caught up with his, the gun raising. The Doctor flung himself to one side, screwdriver pointing at his beloved TARDIS. "No!" But For was too late. The Doctor activated his sonic and watched as the console sparked and fumed, a broken noise, completely unlike what The Doctor was used to hearing from his beautiful machine, reverbrating through the room, knocking both The For and The Doctor to their knees.

When the noise stopped there was a frantic scrambling as both attempted to sieze the gun that For had dropped. Eventually they leapt to their feet, The Doctor aiming the gun sqaure at For's chest. For stood, hands at his sides, his breathing heavy.

"What are we Lords of now Doctor?" He panted, looking his old friend in the eye. "You butcher your race, run from the scene and now you even prohibit time travel! You've forced us into this Doctor! The Weak's Enforcer!"

"What are you on about!" The Doctor roared, his hearts pounding at what he might have to do next. "Make sense!"

"Wha- Oh!" For grinned, his eyes glinting. "You mean it hasn't happened to you yet? Well watch how far you fall Doctor! There's no way out now!"

"Shut up For!" For silenced himself immediately, his eyes focused on the barrel of his own gun, still aimed unwaveringly at his chest. "Just listen. I didn't have any choice other than to do what I did. Our race was nothing like it used to be, they were cold, hardened by war."

For glared at him. "I don't believe you Doctor. She would never become that. _I_ would never become that." A large spark of electricity crackled between the two cylinders, filling the room with a bright red light.

"They had a plan For! One that I couldn't let them impliment! They-"

"Enough Doctor," For mumbled, his thumb playing with his ring. "I've heard enough of your lies." He held his arms out, spreading out his body in a sacrificial gesture. "Shoot me then," he said calmly, staring into The Doctor's eyes. "Get it over with."

"For don't make me do this-"

"Just do it Doctor!" He said, his voice raising again. "You've done it before, why not one more time! For old times sake, kill you best friend for the final time!"

The Doctor grasped the grip with both hands, looking at his friend as he stared him down. He thought about how he'd sided with the new Daleks, tried to wipe him from the face of time, and mutilated both his and his own TARDISes just to get to him. Hi mind surged, his hearts pounded unforgivingly against his chest, and most of all, he could see the moment when he'd done all this before. The end of everything and how everybody lost.

He dropped his hands to his sides.

"I thought not," For said, taking a step back. As he did four, bulky shilouettes whirred forwards from the darker edges of the room. An extra bright flash from the TARDIS consoles illuminated their colours, two red, one blue and one white. "Sorry Doctor, but I can't let you get away with what you've done," he said, the Daleks flanking either side. "Goodbye Doctor. I'm truly, truly sorry."

The Daleks aimed at The Doctor's limp frame. "Exterminate the Weak's Enforcer!"

Quicker than thought, The Doctor raised the gun and fired.

**A/N: :O How will The Doctor escape this one! And without time travel how will he be able to undo all that has been done? And what do For and the Daleks mean by "The Weak's Enforcer?" It's all too much! :D I hope you like it and please review! :) Next chapter up soon!**


	7. The Weak and The False

**A/N: This is the final chapter of "For Those We Have Lost!" Thanks to everyone who's been following this story and to those who just enjoying reading it.**

For Those We Have Lost

Chapter Seven: The Weak and The False

The Doctor watched with amazement as the bolt arced right over The For's head, crashing with a deafening _bang_ into a data-core on his left, the only data core in the entire room controlling the cooling aspect of For's abomination. The Doctor ducked out of the way as the rooom began to shake, watching For as he span around to take in the damage, the Daleks doing the same. He stared down at the gun in his hands.

"You'd think that wasn't my second time," he grinned, before noticing the rest of the Dalek weaponry spinning around to take aim once again. "Sorry For, but this isn't over yet!" He called, simultaneously opening the doors and turning off the lights, pelting out of them and down the tunnel as fast as he could.

"Run Doctor!" He heard For's cry following him as he ran, "I've already undone your little stunt! This war's staying temporal! Run!"The Doctor collapsed into the lift and sent it upwards, For's words staying with him, circling within his head.

"_She'd barely lived Doctor!"_

"_You're no Time-Lord! You're barely even humanoid."_

"_You forced us into this Doctor! The Weak's Enforcer!"_

_And then there were his last words, _The Doctor thought, watching as the lift doors slid open and he began his trek to the warehouse, to ensure his TARDIS wasn't stolen again by For. _His last words which_ _sound exactly like another friend I used to have._

"_Run Doctor!" _The Doctor sighed, his head throbbing. He collapsed against a broken wall, unable to recall a time he'd felt so tired, _so_ old_._ "What is it about me that warps my friends like this?" he wondered aloud, his voice a mixture of exasperation and defeat.

Doctor? Was it really that bad?

_Yes Alex. It was, but that's nothing compared to what's to come. I feel sick just thinking about it._

Are you sure you want to carry on? We can stop for now? And besides I'd preffer my brain as it is instead of as a soup.

_Haha. No it's okay. I'm doing what I had to do back then. Facing my fears, my doubts, head on. It was this moment that finally showed me that I couldn't run forever..._

The Doctor pushed himself from the fractured wall, his eyes blazing with determination. If For wanted a fight he'd give him one, but with the sole intention of proving to him his innocence, no matter what it took. "I won't lose another friend," he breathed, his fingers finding his trusty screwdriver. "For, it's my turn to do the planning."

The Doctor sidled around the corner towards the warehouse where he knew his TARDIS was parked. Through the hole in the wall he could see the ring of Daleks that guarded her, their weapons trained faithfully outwards, sure that its owner would return to claim her.

Well, they were half right, but half right didn't win first prize in the acadamy fact test.

The Doctor grumbled at the memory. "How was I supposed to know the warning lights didn't actually trick people into being boring?"Shaking himself back to the present, he pointed his screwdriver into the room and pressed the button. He heard the warehouse doors open slowly, creaking open as their massive hinges struggled under their sheer mass. He watched, hearts pounding, as their eyestalks swiveled to take in the new development.

As they looked the wrong way, he crept closer, his hand in his jacket pocket. He pulled out a small, palm-sized disc. The Doctor closed his eyes, took a deep breath and prayed that his aim had improved since he'd hit The Master in the head with a gravi-ball, instead of the goal twenty feet from him. He twisted his arm back, and threw it as if he was skimming a stone.

It bounced twice and found its target, sticking to the exterior of the TARDIS and causing it to warble and groan as she was forced to take off. The Doctor did the same, running back down the corridor as the Daleks realised what was happening. He pointed his screwdriver straight in the air and activated it.

"Come on!" He cried, leaping over a slab of wall with his arm in the air. He looked quite the sight. "Come on old girl!" he shouted again, "come on old girl, come here!"

He exploded into a large circular room, four arcing pillars meeting high above with two balcony like levels looking down upon the grey open room. In the center stood his TARDIS, blue and proud, ready for him to reclaim. But The Doctor didn't get very far before three older Daleks materialized infront of him.

"Arrrrgh!" He screamed, not thinking to stop now, but what the middle Dalek did next caught him off guard.

"Stop Doctor! You are in danger!" The Doctor carrerred to a halt, just inside the room. The Dalek continued, its voice wavering irratically from high to low as it spoke. "Run Doctor! It is a trap." The moment the Dalek stopped talking, all hell broke loose.

Two red Dalek Drones dropped down from the second level and began firing at the older Daleks, screaming "exterminate!" The other bronze Daleks swivelled around and returned fire, while the one that had spoke moved forwards, a panel opening in its upper half and revealing a small bronze disc not that dissimilar to the one he'd just been holding. "Take it Doctor," The Dalek commanded. "Take it and run. We will distract."

The Doctor's mind had completely shut down, it was just too much to take in at once. Once force of Daleks springing a trap, the other attempting to save him, risking themselves in the process? No it couldn't be happening... it couldn't.

The Dalek's harsh metalic voice sliced through his thoughts, anger flaring somewhere deep within it. "The False have already won this fight Doctor! Do not let them win any more! You must not be exterminated!"The Doctor reached out numbly and took the device, barely noticing as the Dalek span around to join the fray, leaving him standing stock still. He looked down at the small device in his hand, seemingly made from Dalek technology in a way they never could have achieved by themselves.

It was in that moment, that The Doctor had a moment of clarity, a moment of completely clear thought. He'd only had two before and he'd already discounted these moments as rather boring as they "gave him all the answers"-

_That's not true!_

It so is! You told me that once after you'd eaten too many wine gums!

_Oh. Well they do though! Where's the fun?_

- but he decided to allow this one to continue for now. Considering the circumstances he was actually quite glad for the momentary peace of mind, but what it revealed to him, he didn't like so much.

He'd been letting his thoughts, his emotional attachment to For, manipulate and control him since this whole thing had begun. He'd been pandering to him, not wanting to hurt him, but if he wanted to win this he _had_ to hurt For... hurt him in such a way that he'd have to believe The Doctor's reasons or lose everything.

The moment ended, and he found himself staring at the disc laying in his palm. He turned it over and found writing on the back of it. His fist clenched around it as he slipped it into his pocket, breathing heavily. He recognized what had been etched there well, and what it meant. It meant there was a way to end this, and it was currently laying right next to his TARDIS.

The Doctor stood back, watching as the two Drones fought ferociously against the two older Daleks, but there was something different about these older ones, apart from their new-found mercy, kindness and the desire for a conversation with more than one word. They were dodging and weaving, avoiding the shots that were being fired their way while repeatedly targeting the same spot on one of the Dalek Drones. Were they using _initiative?_

Regardless of the Dalek's tactics, The Doctor knew it was now or never. He eyed up his chances, took a deep breath and ran. He sprinted forwards, ducking as one of the old Daleks flew over his head, and jumped out of the way as an energy bolt buried into the ground where his left foot had been, sending great chunks of dust and rock flying about the hall.

The Doctor landed heavily on his chest, the wind knocked clean out of him. He could see his bronze disc, the one he'd just used to forcefully move his TARDIS, lying inches from his outstreatched fingers.

But out of the corner of his eye, he could see a red shape rising like the mist while The Doctor's enstranged protectors were busy with the other Drone. He heard the whirr of its weapon as it took aim and prepared its shot. Its voice sounded, broken and triumphant.

"Exterminate the Weak's Enfor-aaaghh!" One of the bronze Daleks had rammed the Drone at full speed sending it crashing into the wall. It aimed straight for its eyestalk, hovering over it smugly.

"Exterminate this." It fired and watched as the bolt sliced through the Drone's temporarily weakened shielding, the Drone screaming as it was vaporized.

The second Drone looked on, said "Yes sir," and vanished, returning to the Daleks that had recalled it. The Doctor finally grasped the cool metal disc, placing it in his other pocket and standing up slowly, completely unsure of what was going to happen next. He turned to look at the two Daleks that were stood there, weapons turned down to the floor and not at his head for once.

"What are you?" The Doctor asked as politely as he could. His hearts burned with confusion and anger, maring his thoughts and . Daleks helping any Time-Lord was out of the question, but _him?_ Sure they were from before he had become the "Oncoming Storm", but even so... this just didn't make sense.

"We are not Dalek." The Doctor didn't show any realization that it had spoke, the anger in his voice rising.

"Then if you're not Dalek, what are you? What do _you_ think you are? Impure? Diseased? Putrid stock?" He spat the last word out, feeling it ring about the ruined hall.

"We are not Dalek. We have evolved."

"Into what?" The Doctor commanded. The Dalek seemed to hesitate, its eyestalk looking The Doctor up and down. "Into what!" He asked again, shouting now.

The Dalek gathered itself and spoke calmly. "Our ancestors began using time-travel two hundred years from now, and fought back to this moment against The False in a bitter civil war. But the technology was defective, mutating them with every use. We were eventually created from their dying cells and are here to end this war before more can die."

"But what are you!" The Doctor roared, his voice magnified ten-fold by the great hall around them, spit flying from his mouth.

"We have seen the vortex Doctor and continuous exposure has changed us. We are part Dalek, part Time-Lord and we need your help to win this war. We are the new form of Dalek, and we will not lose!"

The Doctor looked around to see that he'd been transported, by the enscribed disc in his pocket, to a room filled with bronze Daleks, surrounding him on all sides. At the Daleks last words they began to shout, to scream their approval.

"Exterminate!"

"Exterminate!"

"Exterminate!"

"Exterminate!"

Their war cry echoed around him, pulsing inside his head.

**A/N: Will The Doctor really side with these 'changed' Daleks? Does he even have a choice? And either way, will he be able to put a stop to For's plan to wipe him from time, or will For stop him winning the Time-War, thus unleashing either Dalek or war-hardened Time-Lord ferocity upon the universe? Find out in the final episode of this three-parter, "The Doctor's Darkest Hour". Thank you for reading. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have :) Please review :D**


End file.
